Finding What Is Gone
by brittany89
Summary: When Martin dies, Samantha is left to take care of their infant son. But what happens when Samantha discovers that Martin might still be alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Martin stands in the middle of the street, almost at the top of the hill. His eyes wander around his surroundings, surveying the copious trees. He is petrified; it is almost too easy to tell. His face is caked with dirt and dried blood. His suit is mangled. His once elegant shirt is torn in many places, revealing scratches on his broad chest and arms. It is soiled with dirt and blood, resembling his face. He pants heavily, trying to find somewhere to hide. But he is too late.

A white pickup truck reaches the top of the hill. By the time the driver sees the disoriented man standing in the road, there is no time to stop.

Martin hears honking, but has no time to react. He turns his head just in time for his heart to stop with fear. The pickup truck crashes into him. He is thrown into the air, hitting his head on the windshield and cracking it. His lifeless body flies through the air. He lands on the pavement with a sickening thud. His eyes are open. Blood pours from the gash in his head. Martin is dead.

--

Samantha jolts awake. She sits up on the bed. Her arms immediately wrap around herself to comfort her. The summer sun shines through the stained glass window. She smiles. It was only a dream. However, she has a harder time convincing her sweat ducts that as she is covered in a cold sweat. It is then that she realizes that Martin isn't next to her, but that is quickly forgotten when she hears a small laugh coming from down the hall. Without reservation, Samantha is on her feet, walking briskly to the nursery.

The nursery is covered in blue wallpaper with smiling moons greeting the room's occupants. The crib sits on the back wall which is accented with a blue blanket Martin's mother made for her first grandchild. Over the crib hangs a mobile of smiling moons and stars. When turned on, the mobile spins slowly and sings a soothing melody for baby. In the corner is a changing station with diapers, wipes, and baby powder on its shelves. On the right wall is a tiny oak dresser carrying the tiny clothes of the new born. A small stained glass window allows the sun's rays to distort into different colors, settling on the walls and white carpet. Next to the dresser sits an oak rocking chair. It is there that Samantha finds Martin with his arms wrapped around a tiny bundle.

Martin doesn't see Samantha leaning in the doorway watching the interaction between her husband and her son. Instead, the baby's bright blue eyes captivate him. He taps his pointer finger gently on the baby's button nose. When a smile arouses from the new born, Martin laughs with delight. When he hears Samantha's laughter, he looks up. His wife is perched in the doorway with her arms crossed, smiling. Martin smiles and stands up, carefully holding his baby in his arms. He hands the squirming baby to Samantha. "I fed and changed him," he says.

Samantha directs her attention to the baby in her arms for a second. Her eyes avert from Nolan to her husband, giving him a bright smile. "I'm impressed," she laughs.

Martin leans in and kisses Samantha hard on the lips, careful not to disturb Nolan. "I have to go to work," he informs. "I love you."

Samantha frowns slightly at the thought of Martin going back to work without her. But Martin was given two weeks off to welcome their new baby home. It is time for him to go back to work. But as she watches Martin disappear down the hallway and down the stairs, she realizes that in a few more months her maternity leave will be over, and she would have to return to work, leaving her baby for the first time. "Love you, too," she calls.

Samantha looks down at the two week old. His tiny mouth lets out a yawn, and his arms and legs stop working as he relaxes into his mother's arms. She sets him in the crib, turning on the mobile. Nolan's eyes flutter closed almost immediately.

Samantha immediately takes advantage of her new born's nap. She knows that he'll be up in about four hours or less, so she quickly jumps in the shower. Taking only a few minutes to scrub, she gets out, immediately heading towards Nolan's room. It's her first time with him by herself. Nerves rack her brain. She doesn't know why, but the nerves exist.

Samantha hears a knock on the door. She glances at the clock. It's almost three. Nolan had been awake a few times already, and her body shows evidence of exhaustion. Samantha makes her way across the living room and opens the door. She finds Jack and Elena standing on the porch; their eyes looking at her, but not burning into her irises. "Hey guys," she smiles, not catching their distressed expressions. She wasn't expecting to see them until she went back to work, but having visitors was always welcome. She opens the door wider to allow her colleagues access to her house.

Elena leads the way into Samantha and Martin's house. They walk to the living room, but they don't sit. Instead, they stare at her with sadness in their eyes.

Samantha wanders into the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" she asks. She stares at them. Her only response is silence and sad eyes. "Nolan is sleeping." Her assumption for their visit is wrong. Her shoulders droop as she finally realizes their expressions. "What's wrong?" She joins them in the living room, resting her hand on the back of the couch. Her eyes dart between the two of them.

"Maybe you should sit down," Jack suggests. He watches her intently.

Samantha knows what those words mean. After all, she's spoken those words before. She clutches her stomach as her intestines begin to intertwine themselves. "No," she says, her voice is strong. "What happened?" She immediately wonders about her dream of Martin's death.

Jack and Elena look at each other as if silently debating which one is going to break the news first. Elena steps towards Samantha with only a few seconds hesitation. She grabs Samantha's hand. "Sweetie," she begins, "today Martin was out in the field." She pauses to collect her breathing. "The man with a gun snuck up behind him."

Samantha rips her hand away from Elena. She fumbles backwards, still clutching her stomach. She is scared. Her face softens; it is full of fear. Her breathing becomes abnormal. "What…what are you saying?" On some level, she knows the answer.

Elena's eyes fill with tears. "Martin's dead," she says. Compassion and sympathy drip from her voice.

Samantha looks towards the ground. She avoids their wandering eyes. She doesn't cry, however. Shock is too prevalent in her brain. Instead, she stands there. As Jack begins to explain the situation, she tunes him out. She doesn't hear. The only thing she can hear is her heart pumping furiously.

"Honey?" Elena asks. She knows Samantha isn't listening to Jack's explanation.

Samantha barely rotates her head to look at Elena. "Yeah, sorry." She pauses, trying to decide what to do next. "Can I—I just want to be alone right now," she explains.

"You don't have to—" Elena begins. She's interrupted by Samantha's voice.

"Please," she hollers. Her voice is forceful. She is vulnerable and in pain. She refuses to show it right now.

Elena rubs Samantha's shoulders. "Okay," she whispers. "If you need anything, call me."

Samantha smiles and watches them turn. She follows them. She stands in the doorway and watches them exit. While descending the stairs, Jack stops and turns around. "I'm so sorry," he says. He's sorrowful. He lost a good agent and friend.

Samantha simply gives them a weak smile before closing the door. She stands by the door, her hands still clutching the door knob. At first, her eyes sweep the interior of their house, the one that she and Martin bought together. It takes a few minutes for the tears to come. But when they do, they pour down her face in an unusual intensity, causing her whole body to shake. Her heart aches; she feels as if it is going to burst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Samantha rocks softly. She gazes down at Nolan who is gazing at his mother. She can see so much of Martin in him. He's a little Martin. Her hand slowly runs over the surface of Nolan's skin. When he turns his head towards Samantha's hand, trying to suck, she smiles brightly. "I wish you could remember your daddy," she states. Her only response is a tiny yawn and fluttering eyelids. She watches him for a long while, rocking. Her mind races uncontrollable.

She desperately wants Martin. She wants his touch, warmth, presence. But it's gone. She needs to learn to live without him. But on some level, she hopes Martin will walk through the nursery door. How is she supposed to raise Nolan by herself? How is she supposed to forget him? She doesn't know. Martin is supposed to be with her until old age consumes them. They had it planned, but the plan died when Martin did.

Suddenly, hatred fills Samantha. She is angry at Martin for leaving her and their son. He chose the easy way out. Except for Nolan, she is alone. There's nobody to comfort her or soothe her. There's nobody to lounge with or play with. Alone. It's a scary word, one that she doesn't think she can handle. She recites the word.

Samantha doesn't know if she wants to go back to work. Although Martin will not physically be there, everything that he is will be there. She can't handle that. And eventually, Martin will be replaced with an unqualified junior agent. Martin is irreplaceable. Nolan's father is one of a kind.

There is a slight knock on the door frame. For an instant, Samantha believes she sees Martin. Instead, Martin's figure slowly fades into a Latina. Samantha smiles weakly. "Is it time?" she asks. She knows the reason for Elena's visit.

Elena nods and waits for Samantha and Nolan.

--

Black. Samantha has never hated that color so much. Everybody wears black. The mourners create a sea of black. It's a sign of the dead. She sits in the front row of the church, her eyes stare at the huge picture resting on stage. Her eyes cannot leave Martin's bright eyes or stunning smile. She is mesmerized; she doesn't even listen to the father who reminisces about Martin's life. However, Samantha clearly pays attention to the sniffs and silent cries. There is not one dry eye in the packed church, most of which Samantha has never even seen.

"Martin's death is tragic," the father says. It's one of the only lines Samantha catches.

Samantha knows what happened to Martin, but she doesn't know how he died.

Martin's cause of death: compassion.

The missing person, Michelle, was abducted by a hungry loan shark, Javier Romano. Michelle's husband had not paid his debt to him, so he took Michelle to entice the husband to pay. Martin tracked them to an old warehouse. He peered into the window and saw Michelle sitting on the ground, crying. Javier had a trigger happy finger and a temper. Without waiting for backup like instructed to do so, Martin stalked into the warehouse.

Nobody knows what happened next. Javier set the place on fire in hopes of creating a diversion to escape. The fire consumed Martin and Michelle, allowing Javier to escape before anybody arrived.

Was Martin alive when the fire started? If not, how did he die? Nobody knows. Nobody will ever know.

The tears fall harder and faster down Samantha's face. She needs to stop thinking about how he died. It is too unbearable. But the thought will not go away. It is forever embedded in her mind.

Samantha feels a light hand on her back. She turns to Elena who sees Samantha's expression as solemn and dead. Samantha knows that she has a good friend sitting next to her. Elena will be there for her. Besides Martin, Elena is one of her best friends. She is grateful for her, but right now, she cannot handle anybody's sympathy.

When the funeral is over, there is a ballroom waiting in the back of the church, harboring food. Everybody goes except for Samantha and Nolan. After a brief explanation, Samantha takes Nolan, and they head home.

As Samantha pulls in the driveway, she gazes at the house. The two story house is set on a foundation allowing room for a porch. The color of the house is white, and it reflects the early sun's rays. The windows are stained glass with many select colors. The grass is green, and an oak tree provides adequate shade.

Inside the house, the stained glass windows create dancing colors throughout the house. Although the summer sun shines into the house, Samantha perceives the house as being dark, cold, and uninviting. The forlorn house projects silence. To Samantha, the house is only a souvenir of Martin's life.

Samantha sighs heavily. She wants to cry, but she doesn't think that her tear ducts will produce anymore tears. Instead, she takes Nolan from his carrier. He's awake and alert. His feet kick and his arms flail. He makes gurgling noises, a sound Samantha loves. She lays him on the ground and joins him.

As she plays with him, her mind leaves Martin. She is too busy engaging and smiling with her son that Martin gets temporarily filed in the back of her mind. Martin doesn't stay there for long; he always forces his way to the surface. Samantha realizes that she is happy that Martin left her with the most precious gift: a child.

After Nolan is in his crib, Samantha wanders downstairs to the kitchen. She sits on the couch; her legs find their way underneath her butt. Visions of their wedding begin to taunt Samantha. She hates the power Martin has on her. She hates him for leaving her alone. She slowly lies down on the couch with her knees close to her stomach. Her arms are surrounding her neck, oddly comforting her.

The phone breaks the disturbing silence in the house. Samantha jumps. She doesn't want to talk, not even to Elena. She knows that Elena is worried about her; she perceives Samantha as shutting herself off to the world. But Samantha doesn't want to do that. It won't be good for her or her son, so she stands up and staggers to the phone. She looks at the caller ID. The number is too familiar. As her heart races, she quickly picks up the phone and puts it to her ear. "Martin?" she whispers.

It takes a few moments, but she hears a voice. The owner of the voice sounds defeated. "Sam," it pleads.

Samantha begins to quiver. Her stomach drops in her chest. She is having a hard time breathing. The voice. It sounds like Martin. But before she can reply, she hears the dial tone. She stares at the phone before replacing it on the receiver. Her body shakes, she paces the room. She is trying to convince herself that it isn't Martin. Martin is dead. He could not possibly have been the owner of that voice. Impossible. Martin is dead. Martin is dead. But it is Martin's phone number. His cell phone number. Who else will call her on her dead husband's cell phone? No. He's dead, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Samantha's nerves escalate with each step she takes. All the emotions she has been feeling since Martin died are now threatening to overtake her. She is lost without him. Everything seems so much harder now; everything is a chore. She still cries for him. She still mourns over him. At night, her lullaby is the sound of her own muffled cries.

Samantha watches her feet as they walk .Only a few days after Martin died, Samantha is strolling through the bullpen. Because Martin died, the team is stretched with help. At first Samantha was reluctant to go back to work because she feared being in a place where she can feel Martin. But she realizes that home is what she fears. Home is Martin's sanctuary, their habitat. She doesn't know if she's emotionally ready to go back to work, but she figures that no matter how much time passes, she will never be ready. But she does know that she isn't sure about leaving her baby. She wants to be with him 24/7, but being a single mother, she is not financially secure anymore.

Samantha places her purse on her desk. Without thinking, she looks up at Martin's desk. His desk is empty except for a computer. She imagines Martin's things covering his desk. He is sitting at his desk furiously typing with a silly smile plastered on his face. He notices her watching him, and gives her a silly look.

Samantha laughs lightly catching the unwanted attention of Danny. Danny catches Samantha's longing glances at Martin's desk and he puts a hand on her back. "You okay?" he asks.

Samantha snaps from her trance. She stares wide eyed at Danny. "Yeah, I…ah…" she says. Her voice is carrying fake contentment. Inside, she's dying. But if she breaks down, there is nobody to comfort her. Sure she has all her friends with her, but they are nothing compared to Martin.

Samantha's façade does not go unnoticed by Danny. "Anything happen?"

Samantha stares at Danny with skepticism. The phone call immediately pops into her head. She doesn't want to tell anybody about it to save herself embarrassment. Martin is dead, so how can he call her? She wonders why Danny brought up such a question. "No," she says, dragging it out.

"Well," Danny smiles, "Jack wants me to fill you in on our MP." When Samantha gives him a look indicating for him to continue, he says, "His name is Michael Sprout. A few days ago, his wife saw him leave their family business. Hasn't been seen since."

Samantha takes a deep breath. "Where does Jack want me?"

"We think that we may have found him. He decided to take a sabbatical from…the world. Jack and Viv are talking to him now." Danny shrugs. He wants to see Samantha laugh, but he knows it's too early. She doesn't even crack a smile.

Samantha rolls her eyes. At least Danny's trying. She suddenly begins to believe that coming back to work is a mistake. She has been at work for a few minutes, and already she feels helpless and insecure. She wants Martin.

"Sam?"

Samantha looks at Danny. She doesn't know what to say. He already knows what she's thinking. She shakes her head and shoves her hands in her pockets. She wants to cry. It is a mistake. Everything is a mistake. Martin isn't dead. She heard his voice. It was him. She's lying to herself when she says that it wasn't Martin. She turns her head and sees Jack and Vivian wander into the bullpen. She turns back to Danny. "I'm sorry," she says. She walks away.

Samantha taps Jack on his shoulder. He turns around and frowns when he sees her. Not because he isn't happy to see her. Not because he doesn't know what to day. But because he can see the pain in her eyes. Her eyes are hollow pools harboring grief and sleep deprivation. He knows that she should never have come back to work so soon.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," she says.

Jack stares at her for a brief moment. "Okay," he says pointing to his office. When the pair reaches the office, he finally asks, "What is it?"

Samantha hesitates for a short second. "What happened to Martin's body?"

Jack opens his mouth to protest Samantha's question. But he is immediately silenced by a hand in his face and Samantha's booming voice.

"Jack." Samantha raises her voice. She lowers it when she says, "Please. I need to know."

Jack sighs. "What do you mean?"

Samantha is irritated. She isn't shy about showing it. "In the fire. Did they actually find _his _body in the fire?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? Wasn't it burned?" Samantha pauses to think. "His body was burned so bad that they couldn't even determine his cause of death."

Samantha watches Jack. He seems defeated now. He walks to his desk and opens a drawer. His hand and eyes dip below the desk's surface. Samantha watches with curiosity. He stares at her with sad eyes. He slowly brings his hand so Samantha can see. He is pinching something with his thumb and pointer finger. He walks to Samantha and drops it in her hand.

Samantha stares at it. It doesn't take long before she recognizes the round piece of metal resting in her hand. "Where did you get it?" Tears sting the back of her eyeballs.

"Samantha," Jack says, "it was on his body. Along with his clothes he was wearing that day."

Samantha ducks her head and turns to leave, clutching Martin's wedding ring in her hand.

Samantha bypasses everybody in the bullpen. She needs fresh air. She is almost running towards the elevator. Her knuckles are so tight around Martin's ring that they go white. She bumps a woman causing both of them to jolt backwards. She stops and looks up at the woman to apologize. "I'm sorry," she says. She is staring at the woman's captivating green eyes.

The old woman simply smiles revealing a mouth full of spaces where teeth once rested in her young days. She immediately notices Samantha's tears. "Honey, what happened?" Her voice is sweet.

Samantha shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk about it. She stares at the woman. "I'm sorry," she says, "but I've never seen you before."

The woman smiles showing her laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. "I'm sorry, Dear. I'm Theresa." She points over at Elena who is talking to Danny. "I'm with her."

Samantha nods. "I'm Samantha," she says.

"I know."

"Well, I'd better get going," Samantha says. "Nice meeting you." She turns around and continues her mad dash to the elevator.

Samantha's butt rests on a bench placed outside the FBI building. She watches cars pass. Tears continuously trail down her face. She notices a tiny woman standing next to her. She scoots over assuming the woman wants to sit. When the woman sits next to her, she realizes it's Theresa."

"Oh," Samantha says, surprised by Theresa's company.

"Forgive me, Dear," she says, "but I can't stand seeing somebody so down. What's wrong?"

Samantha is annoyed. Who the hell does this woman think she is? She only met her two minutes ago, and yet she wants to know everything about her.

"Is it about your husband?" Theresa asks. When Samantha gives her a baffled look, she points at her finger. "I noticed that you're wearing a ring." Pause. "And you have a ring in your hand."

Samantha wants this woman to leave her alone. She stares straight ahead, unblinking. "I don't really want to talk about it." Samantha stands to walk away. She feels a tiny hand grasp her wrist. She begins to yell at her but the woman's comment seems to catch her by surprise.

"Your dream," Theresa says. "Martin is destined to die in a car accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Samantha stiffens. At first she has no idea what to say. She quickly says the first question that pops into her head. "How do you know about my dream? I didn't tell anybody. She stops to think about it. How can Martin die in a car accident? "He's already dead," she says flatly. She stares at Theresa. Her arms find their way around her body.

Theresa gives Samantha a sly smile and holds it. She seems too confident. She loves that Samantha is taking interest in her comment. "Were you there?"

Samantha furrows her eyebrows. She's confused. What kind of question is that? "Hmm?" she says. She's trying to stall.

Theresa smiles. To Samantha, the old woman seems to be enjoying this. "When he died, were you there?"

Samantha shakes her head. She is intrigued by the woman's questions. Theresa seems astute and witty. But at the same time Theresa seems crazy.

Theresa cocks her eyebrow. She is clearly thinking. "So how do you know he died?"

Samantha freezes. "Because…because….he did." Samantha begins to really scrutinize over Theresa's words. They begin to sink in. She's right. She doesn't know if Martin is dead. After all, the phone call is the only reason why she is listening to this old woman. "How do you know about my dream?"

Theresa's gummy smile greets Samantha. "He told me. In a dream."

Samantha hears a familiar voice call her name. She turns around to find the source and sees Elena weaving her way through the busy New Yorkers. She doesn't say anything. Instead, she turns around to face Theresa only to see an empty bench. She looks beyond the crowd of people that walk the streets, but the old woman has vanished.

"What's the matter?" Elena asks stepping up to her.

Samantha points to where Theresa was sitting. She thinks for a second before speaking. "I was talking to Theresa."

"Who?" Elena asks.

Samantha stares at Elena. "Theresa." When Elena shakes her head, she says, "The old woman? She said that she was with you."

Elena shakes her head. "I don't know a Theresa."

Samantha turns around and resumes her search for Theresa. She runs her hand through her hair. She is confused. She's not sure what to think. All she wants to do is cry but not just for Martin. She wants to cry for everything. But now she knows what she has to do. It's going to be hard, but she needs to find out for her and her son's sake. She looks back at Elena. "Can you tell Jack that I'll be back later?" She doesn't wait for an answer. She simply steps away.

--

The sun is still high in the sky. Its hot rays scorch everything it touches. There is a square plot of land that used to house a dilapidated warehouse. Now most of the building lies in ruins on the ground except for two burnt walls that had managed to survive the fire. They stand tall with most of the surface black. The roof is gone.

Samantha's eyes sweep the blackened remains. Tears spring to her eyes, but they do not fall. She knows Martin died here. She wants to run, but she came here for a reason. She clutches her heart. It takes a few moments for Samantha to collect herself.

Samantha begins to walk the perimeter of the burnt warehouse. Her eyes are scanning for something, but she's not sure what. As her eyes scan, she begins to think about Martin. She thinks that Martin is alive, but she isn't sure. Every part of her wants Martin to be alive. But if he is alive, then where is he? What's he doing? Why isn't he with her? So many question race through Samantha's head.

Her careless eyes deceive her as they begin to shed tears. But this time it isn't because of Martin. The bright sunlight insists on refracting off of something. It easily catches Samantha's eyes and curiosity. She steps closer towards the source.

In the tall weeds surrounding the burned warehouse sits a grey phone. It catches the sun's rays, refracting into Samantha's eyes. She stares at it at first, not sure what to do. She bends down and stares at it. She doesn't recognize it. She grabs it and analyzes it.

--

Samantha stares at the computer screen wide eyed. After finding the phone, she immediately raced to the FBI building. But what she finds might be more than she bargains for.

She learns the phone belongs to Javier Romano. He probably dropped the phone assuming the fire would consume it.

But what Samantha stares at is more interesting. A woman's picture is displayed on the screen. She has white hair that seems like it has been tousled. Her face is sunken in, perhaps from her many years of life. Wrinkles invade every feature on her face. Her green eyes hold excitement. Her smile is weak, but it reveals enough of her mouth to see her missing front teeth.

Theresa Romano is the last person that Javier called on his cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

It is a tiny house. There's nothing to it but four walls and a roof. Its light blue paint is chipping from the wooden frame. The shutters rest next to the window with only one hinge. The lawn is green; however, there are many brown patches spotting the grass.

Samantha stands on the curb next to her car. She stares at Theresa Romano's house. She doesn't particularly like this house, but it seems like it provides comfort for its occupant. She takes a deep breath. She feels the nerves dance inside her. She doesn't perceive Theresa to be a threat, but she perceives Theresa knows something about Martin or is involved. She slowly walks to the front door tapping on it. She hears the floor boards creak under bare feet followed by the creaking of the door.

Samantha stands erect with her feet together and her hands clasped in front of her. She stares at Theresa who is smiling. Samantha immediately notices that Theresa is not deterred by her visit because, without a word, Theresa opens the door wider and gestures for Samantha to enter.

No words are said, but the silent thoughts are shared by both women. Samantha steps into the living room and looks around the house. The now dipping sun casts long shadows throughout the house. The living room is small and extends through the width of the house. It is decorated in reddish oak furniture. The living room comes to a pointed doorway which Samantha assumes leads to the only bedroom in the house. To the left of the door is a small kitchen barely big enough for two people to stand in comfortably. There is no visible bathroom.

Theresa places a small hand on Samantha's back gently pushing her towards the living room. "Come, Dear. I made sandwiches."

Samantha sees, for the first time, a plate of sandwiches, a pitcher of lemonade, and two glasses resting on the coffee table. She turns to Theresa and raises her eyebrow.

"I was expecting you."

Samantha slowly walks deeper into the living room. She sits on the couch but doesn't go for the food. She rests her hands on her knees. "How did you know?"

Theresa sits next to Samantha. She rests her bony hand on Samantha's knee and squeezes. "That's not why you came here. You came here to find your husband." She releases Samantha's knee and goes for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter resting on the coffee table. She wastes no time lighting up.

Samantha wonders what goes on in this woman's head. She is dead on about everything. "So he isn't dead?" Samantha's eyes sparkle.

Theresa laughs at Samantha's enthusiasm. "You know as well as I that he's alive, Samantha. Your only job is to find him." She inhales the nicotine.

Samantha's fear blocks her passion. She knows Martin is alive. But there is a part of her that knows he isn't. She is confused. Everybody in the world except for Theresa tells Samantha that Martin's dead. She wants to cry, but it just seems too much of a chore. "How?" she says in a soft voice.

"Follow your instinct," Theresa says releasing a puff of smoke.

Samantha is irritated by now. All Theresa is doing is giving her short, cryptic riddles. She shoots up off of the couch. "You know something. What do you know?" she demands. "I found Javier's phone. The last person he called was his mother. He called you."

"I know," Theresa says. "I put the phone there for you to find." She smashes the last of her cigarette in the ash tray located on the arm of the couch.

No wonder forensics didn't find the phone earlier. No wonder it was unscathed in the fire

Samantha sits on the couch next to Theresa. She is begging for Theresa's help with her eyes. "Please."

Theresa hangs her head. She looks hurt. It takes her a few moments to finally look at Samantha. "No matter how hard I tried, Javier was menacing, mean, vindictive. I tried to steer him away from that, but there's only so much a mother can do for her son. He's always been in trouble. He's never been caught, though."

Samantha immediately thinks about Nolan. "Why did he call you? What did he say?"

"He said that he needed my help. He seemed desperate. Just by the tone in his voice, I knew that he had done something wrong. Every time he comes to me for help, and I always help him, but this time I didn't. I knew." Theresa reaches for a sandwich and takes a big bite.

So many questions rumble in Samantha's mind. "What did he want?"

"Normally he lies about the trouble he's got himself into, but this time he was bragging. He said that he just killed an FBI agent and that his wife works with him. He seemed to take great pleasure in this." Theresa pours a glass of lemonade and hands it to Samantha.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" She reaches for a glass of lemonade and takes a sip. She leans far against the back of the couch.

Theresa scoffs. "I did, Dear," she explains. "Aren't you the police?" She gives a light laugh.

Samantha smiles slightly. "I mean why did you come to me?" She stops and thinks. "And how did you know that I was his wife?"

Theresa just stares at Samantha. "How do I know about a lot of things?" she counters. She sighs and continues. "I see things. All my life I've seen them. When you ran into me at the office, I just knew that you were Martin's wife. You seemed so down." She pauses and her eyes wander over Samantha. "You still do." Silence envelopes the women. "He's very handsome," she says. "If I were forty years younger and if he weren't married, I'd go for him."

Samantha freezes. How does Theresa know what Martin looks like? She knows she shouldn't be surprised but she is. She snaps her head up and stares Theresa, wide eyes. "How do you know what Martin looks like?"

Theresa smiles and throws her hands up causing the contents in the sandwich to fly everywhere. "Oh goodness," she exclaims. "At my age you just forget so much." She smiles before continuing. "He came over a few hours after the phone call."

_--Flashback—_

_Theresa sits on the couch. She holds the remote control with one hand and a cigarette in the other. She hears a knock on the door. She throws the remote on the couch and slowly steps towards the door. She isn't expecting any visitors. It's not something she usually gets. The door creaks open. As it does, it reveals her only child._

_Javier is slumped over. His dirty jeans and T-shirt create an unpleasant smell in Theresa's nostrils. She can smell his body odor, and she tries to hold her breathe. His long, scruffy, brown hair hangs just above his shoulders. She takes a puff of her cigarette and crosses her arms. She hasn't seen or heard from her son in years. She is not willing to jump for joy. _

_"Hi, Ma," Javier says. His smile reveals his crooked and yellow teeth._

_Theresa knows better than to fall for his boyish grin. She's done it for far too long. "What do you want?" she says. Her voice drips with disdain. She leaves the door open, but she ventures into her house. She flops back on the couch and watches for Javier to follow her. She takes another puff of her cigarette._

_"Nothin' Ma. Jus' wanna say hi."_

_Theresa rolls her eyes. And as she does, her eye wander out the window. She sees a man with brown hair and green eyes sitting in the back seat. He is looking straight ahead. He doesn't move. "Who's that?" Theresa inquires. She gets up off of the couch and meanders to the window. _

_"Tis nothin' Ma. He a friend." Javier steps in between the window and his mother. He gives her a smile. _

_Theresa gives up. She goes back to the couch and finishes off her cigarette. She exhales the last of her cigarette before saying, "So what about all that bragging you did about killing that agent?"_

_Javier laughs loudly and slaps his hand through the air. "Oh dat?" he says nonchalantly, "I's jus' playin'. I's wonderin' how'd you react."_

_Theresa coughs. She is eying her son. She has believed his lies too many times. _

_Javier sits next to Theresa. "I love you, Ma. You know dat. I ain't never killed nobody before."_

_"So what do you want?"_

_Javier points towards the parked car. "My friend," he says, "is in a jam. He need a place to stay, and I's wonderin' if you let me have the key to the summer house."_

_Theresa doesn't even think about it. "No," flows from her mouth too easily. _

_Javier looks shocked at first but quickly recovers. "Po'leaz, Ma," he begs. "He's in a real tight jam."_

_"How come you only come see me when you want something?" When Javier doesn't say anything, she says, "Leave."_

_Javier is resistant. He doesn't even move. _

_"Javier," Theresa almost yells, "Get out. You're no good."_

_--End Flashback-- _

"And that was it. He left his phone here, and I took it to the warehouse," Theresa says. She pauses. "I didn't know if that was Martin at first until I saw his picture on the news, but now I know, for sure, that Martin was sitting in the back of Javier's car."

Samantha is shocked. The way Theresa tells the story Martin was sitting in the backseat of the car willingly. But that would mean that Martin ran away and faked his own death. She can't handle that. She would rather Martin be dead. Truth be told, she wants to run home and hold Nolan. She wants to cry and lock herself from the outside world. It looks like Elena may have been right after all. But she can't do that. She knows she should tell Jack her findings, but so many emotions run wild through Samantha's veins; her mind is clouded. Now the truth is spewing in the air. It is up to Samantha to figure out what she wants to do with it.

Completely up to Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6, 7, 8

**Chapter six**

Samantha practically runs into her house. All she wants to do is escape the world. She opens the door and throws her keys on table in the foyer. She hears the faint sound of the mobile's song filling the air. As she climbs the stairs, the sweet lullaby grows louder. When she enters the nursery, she sees Mrs. Sims hovering over the crib. It isn't until Samantha steps closer does she hear Nolan's cooing.

Samantha smiles. It is the only real smile that she offers all day. She steps up beside the sweet, old woman, putting both hands on the crib. She gazes down at Nolan before she fixes her gaze on Mrs. Sims.

Mrs. Sims smiles. "Hello," she greets, "how was work?"

Samantha immediately flashes back to Theresa and Martin. She is completely confused. With no one to guide her, Samantha's feelings are mixed. She wants to find Martin. She wants to hold him. But if she does look for him and she finds out that he truly is dead, she cannot handle another disappointment. On the other hand, what if she finds Martin alive? And what if she finds that Martin left her? She definitely cannot handle that.

Samantha smiles and says, "Yeah." She looks back down at Nolan who is sinking into a slumber rapidly. Without looking back up at the babysitter, Samantha says, "You're welcome to leave if you want."

Mrs. Sims rubs Samantha's back. She smiles and says, "Take care." She knows what Samantha is going through. She lost her husband only a few years ago. But she also grieves. She's been a family friend since Martin's was in high school. She drops her hand and exits the room.

Samantha carefully reaches into the crib, grabbing the precious bundle. She cuddles him as she makes her way to the rocking chair. She rocks slowly, allowing her eyes to dazzle over the baby. She gently kisses Nolan on the forehead. She can feel his warmth, smell his hair. It's heavenly. He reminds her so much of Martin.

Samantha's eyes fill with tears. They roll down her cheeks, catching on her lips. She sniffles and raises her eyes towards the ceiling, trying to force the tears to stay in her eyes. It is pointless to try, however, as the tears trail down her cheeks. It took Samantha a few minutes to calm herself down and another few minutes to convince herself to put Nolan in his crib.

She wandered throughout the house, completing meaningless tasks, keeping her mind wondering to everything but Martin. However, her plan backfired when she placed a hand in her pocket for no apparent reason. She immediately felt the warm ring burning her hand. She took Martin's wedding ring from her pocket and placed it in her palm. She propped herself at the edge of her bed, placing her butt on Martin's side. Her are focused on Martin's wedding ring.

Her mind wonders through many events her and Martin shared throughout the few years of their married life. But none of them is more prominent and intense than their wedding day.

Samantha sluggishly walks to the dresser. Using her pointer finger and thumb to pinch Martin's wedding ring, she lays the ring gently on their dresser. She eventually wanders to the walk-in closet where Martin's clothes, among other things, hang. She slowly walks the perimeter of Martin's side of the closet, running her hand through Martin's clothing as she does. Her hand brushes against one of Martin's sweaters, releasing a folded piece of paper from its pocket.

Samantha stares at it for only a few seconds before she reaches for it. She opens it with curiosity. The piece of paper is ripped to only ¼ th of the size of a full sheet of paper. The hand writing is messy. The writer uses blue ink and all capital letters to emphasize their message. It reads:

_I'M BACK AND I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!_

Samantha nearly jumps backwards. She drops the old piece of paper; it flutters to the floor. She is unable to comprehend the meaning behind the words. It is so dark and sinister, and Martin never mentioned this. Never. She feels betrayed. It's an odd feeling, but for some reason, it hassles her with great intensity.

Samantha shakes as she tries to fathom the meaning of this. Does this mean that Martin's accident wasn't an accident? She contemplates on hiding this from everybody, but that won't give her any answers. She needs to know, and she needs to know now. She goes for the phone.

It rings a few times before Jack finally picks up the phone. "Hello?" he asks.

"Hey, Jack, sorry to bother you," Samantha says, "but I found something that I think you should see."

**Chapter seven**

It's exactly as Theresa says. The summer house sits deep in the woods. It's small; however, it looks better than Theresa's actual house. It's made of log. To Samantha, it looks too traditional of a summer house. But that's not why she's here. She and Vivian are here to find the truth.

Samantha cautiously steps inside the house. Dust particles immediately stir in the air as Samantha walks through the house. The house hasn't been used in a while except for recently.

There are white sheets that cover every piece of furniture in the house except for a couch and a few chairs. Two pieces of bread, mayonnaise, mustard, and bologna rest on the kitchen counter. Mustard covers one piece of bread. A butter knife sits in the mayonnaise. Somebody was making a sandwich, but they abruptly stopped.

Samantha has only been in the house for a few seconds, but she has many questions. Who was here? Why did they stop making a sandwich? How did they get in?

Samantha and Vivian share a quizzical look. By Vivian's expression, Samantha immediately knows that Vivian is beginning to think the same way she does. Samantha is reluctant to get her hopes up, however. Just because somebody was here doesn't mean that Martin is alive.

Vivian hangs back, talking on her cell phone while Samantha wanders to the back room. The bed is unmade. Clothes litter the room along with trash. There are many meaningless knick knacks resting on the wood dresser. But even with all the litter, Samantha's eyes immediately dart to one specific item resting on the dresser.

It's a black cell phone, and Samantha knows who it belongs to. It belongs to her husband. At first she simply steps closer to the dresser, opting to just stare at it. She finally picks it up. For some reason, the mysterious phone call that Samantha received not too long ago pops into her head. She picks up the phone and looks through recent calls. At the top of the list is a familiar number. The last call placed on Martin's cell phone was a call to his wife.

Samantha's feet almost fall from under her. She knows that anybody could have called her from Martin's cell phone, but she is convinced that it was Martin. This means that Martin didn't abandon his family. If he left on purpose, he wouldn't call her. She knows that something happened to him. She knows, for sure, that her dead husband is actually alive.

--

He uses the woods to his benefit. He hides behind trees that are a good distance away from the summer house. His breathing quickens. He is nervous. He has a horrible feeling that the blonde and African American women are with the police. If his instincts are correct, then all of his problems just escalated by a thousand.

He watches through thick eyelashes and bushy eyebrows. The African American woman is on the phone. The blonde paces, nervously. Blondie is holding something; he can't tell what. He is curious what these women are doing. As the seconds tick by, he is more and more convinced that they are with the police. Could the day get any worse?

He turns around to head deeper into the woods. He cannot stand watching the police officers. He needs to fix his mistakes. He needs to find him before it's too late.

**Chapter eight**

Samantha peers down at Martin's cell phone in her hands. She looks up at Vivian who is still talking on the phone. She finally tares her eyes away from her immediate surroundings. She thinks she sees something or someone hiding behind the trees. She looks back at Vivian who is engaging in a serious phone call.

Samantha is unsure at first, but she finally begins to step closer to what she saw. By now it is gone, but she still feels drawn to that spot. At first, her feet slowly carry her, but with each second ticking by, her feet begin to thump hard against the ground as her speed quickens.

When she reaches that certain spot, it is empty. There is nobody there. She shakes her head and begins to think that she is hallucinating. However, rapid movement in the distance catches her eyes. Somebody is running through the thick sea of trees.

Samantha has only a few seconds to react. Following the running person could potentially lead her into danger, but if she goes back to tell Vivian, the runner will disappear.

It's as if Samantha's feet do the thinking for her. She begins to run after the man. It seems like he doesn't know she's behind him because he maintains a steady speed, allowing Samantha to shorten the distance between them; however, it isn't long before the man begins to quicken his speed. It is apparent that he knows Samantha is following him. He begins to weave himself through trees in a desperate attempt to lose his pursuer.

As an FBI agent, Samantha was trained to react and manage situations accordingly. She knows she shouldn't be chasing this stranger. But she also knows that he can tell her where her husband is. It is the only thing she wants from him. But no matter what Quantico taught Samantha, they couldn't teach her to run faster.

Soon the man becomes a distant speck in the trees. Eventually, Samantha finds herself alone in the woods. The only things her eyes see are trees. All of them identical. All of them hiding the way out.

Samantha's panting prompts her to prop herself up against a tree with her right elbow, her left hand clutching the cramp in her side. Her eyes dart around. She is content. She is not worried about being lost in the woods.

Once a normal breathing pattern is established, Samantha pulls her cell phone from her pocket. No service. She repeats the same thing with Martin's cell phone. No service.

Samantha sighs and contemplates the right way to go. She knows the general direction back to the cabin, but for some reason she finds herself going in an unfamiliar direction. She is walking briskly with her eyes only fixed ahead of her.

Ten minutes pass before Samantha hears the unmistakable sound of a car driving by. She immediately changes her direction slightly. Though she cannot see it, there is a road directly in front of her. With the sound of another car passing, Samantha quickens her pace into a fast jog.

The tree line stops about ten feet before the road begins. Samantha stands in the grass covering the ground between the tree line and the road. Once again, she is panting. She looks to her left. The road endlessly runs for as far as the eye can see. But when Samantha turns to her right, it is definitely different. The road makes a slow climb into a hill. It is impossible to see oncoming traffic coming from the right.

Samantha has seen this somewhere, this exact same scene. At first, Samantha racks her brain trying to figure it out. She slowly stalks closer and closer towards the hill. Her hands are clasp in front of her, picking at her cubicles. Her head hangs. She knows she's seen this before. She hasn't been here, but she's seen it.

When Samantha looks up, she stops in her tracks. She jumps and furiously stares at the figure standing in the middle of the road.

There is a man standing almost a top the hill. He is standing in the middle of the street. His once nice looking suit is torn. It is soiled with dirt and blood. His face resembles his clothes. His brown hair is in shambles a top his head. He stands erect. He is oblivious to the woman watching him. His blue eyes are scanning the sky. He stumbles when he tries to step. He is disoriented and unsure about everything.

Samantha's breathing escalates. She feels her knees weaken. Her stomach twists into knots. She stares wide eyed at the man. The only thing she can hear is her heart pounding. She is so unsure of herself that she simply stands and stares. She must stare at the man so that she's sure of his identity.

It's Martin.

Samantha now knows where she's seen this before. Her dream.

Samantha has not yet moved from her spot on the side of the street. She is too surprised to see her supposedly dead husband standing in the middle of the road. But her joy is suppressed by her many questions and emotions that rumble inside her. She wants answers, but she is too scared to find the truth. Martin is alive; she has carried the wish that Martin would come back to her for the past week.

"Martin," Samantha says. Her voice is a whisper. She begins her trip to Martin choosing to walk. But when she sees the white pickup truck appear at the top of the hill, she feels her heart skip a beat. She is expecting to hear the driver honk his horn. Samantha breaks out into a fast run, but it seems as if everything is going in slow motion.

"Martin!" Samantha shouts at the top of her lungs. Martin turns towards the sound of his name. His eyes widen at seeing Samantha dash towards him.

Samantha hears the truck's powerful horn wail. She immediately knows that her wish and her dream came true.


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

_Martin is destined to die in a car accident._

Theresa's words echo in Samantha's brain. They repeat over and over again. She is unable to escape them. Her dream was not a dream, but a prediction. But it's a premonition that she is going to prevent. She cannot stand going through Martin dying again. But this time, Martin's death will be real; it'll stick.

Samantha is so close to Martin, so close that they are both in danger of getting hit by the truck. The beeping horn is now a background noise. The only things she can hear are her thoughts racing through her head. Her complete stupidity: Nolan can potentially lose both parents. She is potentially risking her life for a man that abandoned her and their baby. Her fear: She is scared of losing her husband and her own life. She is scared of finding out the truth behind Martin's disappearance and possible fake death.

Samantha is so close to Martin that she is now at little more than arms length away. The screeching truck is only a few inches away. Thinking fast, she dives for Martin. Before they know it, the two are lying on the grass. The pickup truck is now in front of them, at a full stop.

Martin lies on his back. His head is spinning. His body is aching. He is so confused as to where Samantha came from. He is so confused as to why Samantha is here. He didn't notice the oncoming truck until it was too late. Then he felt his body being ripped from the ground accompanied with a blow to his body. He is confused. It takes him a good amount of time to realize what happened to him and what just happened; however, it only takes seconds for him to notice Samantha.

She is lying next to him. He can feel her warmth. He can smell her perfume. But there is something wrong. She is lying on her side with one of her arms tucked underneath his body and the other resting on his chest. Martin looks around and can see the driver of the pickup truck running after them. He quickly sits up and shakes Samantha. Her body rocks and her head bobs. She doesn't move. Now Martin can clearly see the cause. Her head rests on a bloody rock. He knows that while trying to save him, Samantha hit her head on a rock when she dove for him.

"I'm sorry," the driver says. "I tried to stop." He frantically reaches for his cell phone. "Is she okay?" he asks while waiting for the 911 operator to pick up the phone.

Martin stares at the man. He shakes his head and places his hand over Samantha's mouth and nose. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief when he feels warm breath beating his palm. "Sam," he says. He shakes her. "Why did you do that?" He wants to yell at her for putting her life at risk for his.

Samantha's eyes flutter open. She can hear Martin's voice. Her head hurts, but she ignores it. She struggles to her feet much to Martin's dismay. She fights against Martin's hands as he tries to hold her down. Samantha is hesitant about getting too close to Martin, so she stands on her feet and steps away. Blood is acuminating in her hair, and it runs down the side of her face.

Samantha's emotions are clouding her rational thinking. Martin is right to try and stop her from standing. After all, she lost consciousness for a few minutes. But she wants some answers from Martin. She went to his funeral. She spent days grieving over him. Her dreams were full of Martin's smile and bright eyes. She is reluctant to allow him back into her life without an explanation.

"Hey, Lady," the driver says, "you shouldn't be getting up."

Samantha looks at the driver. She thinks about yelling at him to shut up but decides against it. She looks back at Martin, and for the first time, she realizes that Martin looks like hell. His face has many scratches on it. Dirt and dry blood cake his face. What happened to him?

"Sam," Martin says, "what are you doing?"

Samantha doesn't know. She can't help the way she feels. She wants answers before she runs to his arms. "I went to your funeral," Samantha says. By now both she and Martin are standing. There are a few feet between the two of them. "I thought you were dead." She tries to hold back her unshed tears. "Everybody thought you were dead."

Martin stares at her with confusion. He hangs his head and frowns. His shoulders droop. "I thought that you were looking for me."

Samantha wonders if she's being too hard on Martin. He looks beaten and his spirit is damaged. She steps closer to Martin. She rests her hand on his upper arm. "I did look for you, Martin," she empathized. "Everybody told me to stop, but I kept looking." She is soft and tender now. "Even though everybody told me that you were dead." Judging from Martin's reaction to his apparent death, Samantha knows that Martin left against his will. A wave of relief washes over her. He didn't abandon them.

Martin straightens up. His body bounces almost with a blend of anger and confusion. "What are you talking about? Why does everybody think I'm dead?"

Samantha's head is pounding. She tries to ignore the dizziness. "They said that they found your body in the warehouse after the fire." Samantha is confused. Everything about everything is confusing.

Martin begins to pace. He, himself, is not feeling good. His whole body aches, and even his cuts have cuts. He gives an angry laugh. "I can't believe it," he says. He stares at Samantha. "I can't believe everybody thought I was dead. I was fighting for my life while you were having my funeral."

Samantha clutches her stomach. "You think I wanted you dead? Like I told you, I looked for you." She fights the urge to vomit. She stares at Martin with sad eyes. She feels guilty for thinking that Martin ran away. He was most likely at the whims of his captor.

"Why are you here?" Martin asks. He is ecstatic to see her. All he thought about was her. But he is curious how she knew.

It isn't long before Samantha's vision gets blurry. "Ah…I…ah…I interviewed…Javier's mom. She told me—" Samantha shakes her head in a lame attempt to get rid of the pain in her head.

"Are you okay?" the driver asks. He is biting his nails furiously. He notices the blood that runs down Samantha's face.

Samantha shakes her head. "I think…I need to sit."

Martin rushes to her side and grabs her hand, helping her. He sits down next to her. Samantha immediately seeks comfort and solace from Martin. She practically crawls in his lap and rests her head against his chest. She smiles when she hears his heart beat. And although he was clearly beaten, the blood and dirt doesn't pass her nostrils. Instead she smells his scent. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I see that you're all cut up and bloody." She closes her eyes.

Martin rubs his hand up and down Samantha's back. "I'll be fine."

Samantha opens her eyes and stares at her husband. Her eyes scan the cuts on his face. "We need to get you to the hospital." She reclaims her spot in Martin's arms and closes her eyes. She hears the sound of the siren announcing the arrival of the ambulance.

Martin smiles at her obvious concern for him.

Samantha and Martin share an ambulance and a gurney on their way to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

They lay in bed, chest to chest. Their arms are draped across each other. Samantha nuzzles her head in the crook of Martin's neck. Their legs are intertwined.

After they arrived home from the hospital, Martin was immediately engulfed in Mrs. Sims arms. He stayed in her presence for only a few minutes before he darted to the nursery.

Samantha watched the reunion between her husband and son. She leaned on the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile playing on her face. Martin continuously cuddles and kisses his son eliciting a response of cooing and smiling from the baby.

At that moment, Samantha never felt more alive. She never thought that this moment would happen again. It almost feels like a dream. But it isn't. But she had to take moments throughout the day to remind herself that she wasn't suspended in a twisted reality. This is her life.

Samantha feels Martin's hand running over her bare back. She wraps her arms tighter around Martin. She is afraid that Martin will suddenly disappear.

They had been talking. She learned where the threatening note came from. When Martin barely started working in white collar, there was a bank robbery at a convenient store that Javier and Raymond, Javier's younger brother, was at. The robber shot Raymond and killed him.

Revenge is a powerful motive.

Javier blamed Martin for not stopping the robber, so he sent that letter to Martin, warning him.

Samantha also learned that Martin was lured to the warehouse. Unbeknownst to Martin, Javier emailed him and told him that he knew where the missing person was. It was a trap the whole time. Somehow Javier managed to knock Martin out.

It just so happened that the second body found in the fire was a coincidence. The man had been dead in the warehouse for quite some time. He lost his wedding ring in the battle.

Martin's voice is the only thing that snaps her from her trance.

"He took me to the cottage," Martin continues. "I was out of it. I don't really remember what happened. But I do know that he kept hitting me."

Samantha feels horrible. She wants to take his pain away. It will take awhile for Martin to recuperate from this. She is going to be there for him anyway she can. She kisses his neck to let him know that she is listening to him.

"I know that he had me tied up to a chair. I managed to get loose when he was in the kitchen. Thank God for his complete incompetence."

It was Javier in the woods that she followed. Suddenly, Samantha feels relieved that Javier outran her. Instead of finding and saving Martin, she could have been in the exact same predicament that Martin was in.

"I got lost in the woods. I was a little puzzled. It's probably why I found myself standing in the middle of the street." Martin's eyes are distant and unblinking.

Samantha's hand untangles from around Martin's body and begins to gently rub over the stitches on his face. Her touch is tender. Her eyes fix on Martin's. She finds his eyes to be forlorn and upbeat at the same time. She doesn't think that a vast stare such as his exists, but somehow, Martin manages his look perfectly. His stare is breathtaking and scary. She wants to know what he is thinking and feeling. She has an immense feeling to cry for Martin, but Martin doesn't want her sympathy; he wants her support.

Out of all the words that exist, Samantha cannot find any of them that would have value and meaning. None of them would help him or comfort him. There are so many words and sentences that Samantha can say, but none of them seem right. She is speechless.

Martin stares at Samantha. He can see the battle that resides inside her eyes. He sees the concern in her face that she cannot hide. He doesn't know why Samantha is expressing so much concern for him. Although he feels the pain of being beaten, his only cure is Samantha. He appreciates her. He cannot bear to see the creases of concern on her forehead.

"Hey," Martin says. The tone in his voice is sweat. He rubs his hand up and down Samantha's arm. Samantha peeks at him over her eyelashes. Martin can easily see the beauty her eyes possess. He loves that she cares for him, but she is worrying for nothing. He is fine. He reaches up with his pointer finger and caresses her cheek lovingly. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he states.

Samantha simply smiles. She isn't going to believe him. "The look in your eyes tells a different story."

Martin sighs. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't have scars, but I don't want you worrying about me. Besides it gives you wrinkles." Her shocked expression prompts Martin to lean over and kiss her.

Just as the kiss is heating up, a new pair of lungs begins to wail. Samantha breaks apart and settles into Martin's embrace for only a second before she begins to climb out of bed. But a pair of hands wrap around her preventing her further departure. She turns around to stare at Martin. "Martin, I have—"

Martin stops her by placing his pointer finger on her lips. "I'll get him." He instantly sees Samantha's relief wash over her. With a quick kiss from his wife, Martin grabs clothes and makes his way to the nursery. He hovers over Nolan's crib for a moment. He wants to take in his flailing legs and arms. Even his crying sounds wonderful. He gently picks up the bundle and goes to the kitchen, his arms bounce up and down to comfort the baby. It doesn't take long before a bottle is heated. He puts a spit up rag on his shoulder and sits on the couch. Holding Nolan with his right arm and feeding him with the other, Martin quickly becomes attached to him. He didn't think that it was possible to love somebody so much that he just met.

Martin hears shuffling feet. He looks up and sees Samantha sluggishly walking towards them. She raises her hand to cover a yawn before she sits next to them. She smiles at Martin and rests her head on his shoulder. She brings her knees to her chest and cuddles next to Martin.

"I thought you were going to stay in bed," Martin laughs.

Samantha looks at him and gives him a peck on the lips before replacing her head in its previous spot. "I couldn't stand being away from my boys," she says.

When milk leaks from the baby's mouth, Martin pulls the bottle away allowing Samantha to wipe it away.

Nolan's eyes dart between his parents. They have smiles on their faces. He offers them a laugh which causes a laugh from them before he takes his bottle back. His eyes close.

Samantha mimics her son as her eyes close. She loves having Martin back. She feels protected. She feels that she is on top of the world. But most importantly, she feels loved. She has her husband back, and that's all that matters.

The End


End file.
